Employee of the Month
by GeorgenLunaWeasley
Summary: Luna can't make change, she can't find things, and she breaks everything she touches. So why has George offered her a job, more importantly, why is he keeping her around? It might have something to do with an impure fantasy or two, or three, or four or...


Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Perverted fantasies about Fred and George, all mine.

* * *

A/N Haven't uploaded anything in awhile-my mind has been too pure and innocent. BAH! Seriously, just been too busy. Here's a new one.

* * *

Employee of the Month

* * *

Why exactly had he hired Luna Lovegood again?

They were barely through the morning of her first day and already it was apparent that Luna Lovegood would not be employee of the month. She couldn't make change, couldn't find anything-not even the things that were right in front of her face, and when she tried to stock shelves, things tended to end up in pieces. So what was she doing there?

Okay, so if he was being honest with himself, George knew exactly why she was there, and it wasn't for her skills. It was for her ass, and her breasts, and the honey blonde curls that brushed against her bare back. Luna Lovegood had inexplicably turned into quite a beauty in the year she was away with her father studying the mating rituals of the Leaping Hillfrog in the wild Outback of Australia.

George knew nothing about Leaping Hillfrogs, but he knew a few things about mating rituals, a few things that he was longing more and more to put into practice as the morning wore on. It was Luna's fault of course, who wore such a short, ruffly skirt to work, or a barebacked halter top that showed off their luscious breasts with such perfection? Never mind the fact that it was mid-July and the shop became a sweltering mess by ten in the morning. With that body, she should have hid herself in robes that went from neck to wrist to ankle. Hell, who was he kidding, Luna could have been hidden in a box and he would still want her. He had wanted her from the moment he had run across her in Flourish and Blotts the weekend before, it was why he had offered her a job, even though he really hadn't needed the help.

The end of July was his slow time, it was too hot to shop and Diagon Alley became sleepy and quiet. Sometimes, entire days passed without a single customer. It was boredom and stubbornness that stopped George from closing down the last two weeks of July as most of the other shops did. Having the lovely Luna Lovegood underfoot just gave him another bit of incentive. Even if she was costing him money.

She stood now, high on a ladder stocking bottles of Wonder Witch Instant Pimple Remover. George figured that would be safe, it came in plastic bottles. He should have known better.

"Oh crap!" Luna exclaimed as the box tumbled from her hands, crashed down on the Pygmies Puff's, knocking several of the unfortunate fellows unconscious, and cracking the tank.

"Poor little things!" She reached in for one, catching her hand on the cracked glass and cutting open her hand. "Shit!"

George rushed to her side, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it over her hand.

"It doesn't look too bad," He pulled the handkerchief away, it appeared to be just a bad scratch. "I can fix it easily enough."

"No," Luna shook her head, pulling her hand away from his. "Fix the tank, and make sure the little guys are okay first."

She bent down and started picking up the box of Pimple Remover while George repaired the cracked tank, then checked the Pygmy Puffs one by one. Once they were chattering happily once again, she allowed him to pull her behind the counter. She slid up onto it, her legs swinging back and forth, while George bent over her hand, cleaning the blood away.

"You know, you should probably fire me." She sighed and looked at him seriously. "I don't think I am doing a very good job."

George shrugged, trying to pretend that he wasn't taking surreptitious looks at her breasts. "You're doing fine."

"I'm not sure why you hired me though. You said you needed help, but it isn't very busy."

George froze for a moment, wondering if she was on to him. Luna had always been pretty oblivious in the past, but she had been a girl then. Surely, she had to have some idea of the effect she had on men. He was quite aware that he wasn't the only one who had noticed how much she had changed since her return from Australia, surely she had to have noticed too.

"Maybe that's why," He looked up at her, wondering if maybe this was an opening. Would it be so wrong for him to just come out and tell her he was attracted to her? "Maybe it's too quiet here."

"I suppose it must get pretty lonely here, with it being so quiet." She smiled "I don't mind keeping you company, it's nice that you want me to."

Perhaps she was a bit more oblivious than he'd thought. George bit down on his urge to tell her that he wanted a bit more than company. That he wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to carry her upstairs to his bed and do things to her that would make her crazy.

"That's why my dad took me to Australia with him you know, he didn't really need my help, it just would have been very lonely, spending all that time alone while he watched the Leaping Hillfrogs mate. And it was quite fascinating. Their rituals are very much like ours."

George had picked up his wand to heal the scratch on her hand, now it tumbled from his hand at the word 'Ours'. What exactly was she getting at? Was it a signal, that she was open to the idea? Was she subtly trying to tell him she wanted him as much as he wanted her?

He bent down and picked his wand up from the floor, his face brushing up her leg as he did. "Ours?"

"Yes, humans." George groaned. He had to stop reading things into her words. He was going to be in trouble if he didn't.

"Did you know, when the female Hillfrog is ready for sex, she bites her tongue so she bleeds, then spit's the blood on herself." She nodded to the bloody handkerchief on the counter. "If you had been a male Hillfrog, the scent of my blood would have made you very horny."

George gulped, audibly. "Really? That's interesting." He attempted to shake away a hundred fantasies and moved his wand over her scratch, healing it so only a faint pink line remained.

"Yes, then the male comes and licks it all away. He licks every part of her body until she is humming loudly."

The images slammed back into George's mind at once, all of them naughtier than the last, all of them demanding that he lay her on her back and do a perfect imitation of a male Leaping Hillfrog.

It was his good fortune, or perhaps misfortune, that a pair of boys walked through the door. He moved away and Luna slid off the counter, to watch them. George had warned her to watch these particular boys carefully, they had a history of trying to pocket items. While Luna watched them, George watched Luna, the image of licking her body not easing up a bit. The boys were taking their sweet time about it, pausing over this item and that. Apparently, they were planning revenge on a pair of older boys who had gotten the better of them and going about it was proving to be rather difficult.

It was making him crazy, he longed for nothing more than to toss the boys out on the street, then turn Luna and kiss her senseless. He wanted to feel those delicious looking breasts is his hands and rub himself against her. He wanted her so bad there was no rhyme or reason behind it, and if the ache in his groin was any indication, he was going to have to tell her soon.

All common sense evaporated when Luna stood up on her tiptoes to watch the boys as they retreated back into a far corner of the shop. His body took on a mind of its own and he stepped up behind her, his hands sliding up her legs. He expected shocked indignation, not her sighing and leaning back against him. It snapped the final bit of his restraint.

"Luna," He whispered against her neck

"Yes?"

"I want you."

She turned to look at him, her eyes half closed and sleepy looking. He kissed her softly and she cast a fleeting glance at the back corner of the shop. His hand slid up the inside of her leg, under her skirt, over her stomach, and she gasped when it slid inside her panties to cup her. A finger moved over her clit, while his other hand worked its way inside her halter top, to her breast. The voices from the back began to grow louder and he pulled back from her, but not before whispering in her ear.

"As soon as they're gone, I'm going to make you cum so hard you scream."

He grinned at her wickedly, then moved to the other side of the counter to stand by the door, ready to lock it as soon as the boys were through. They were heavily laden and Luna thought it would take her hours to ring it all up. George wasn't helping matters, he stood by the door, licking his fingers and grinning. Her hands shook as she handed them their change, then she bagged their merchandise, and George ushered them through the door, slamming it and locking it behind them.

He pulled the shade down on the door, flicked the open sign to closed, then moved back behind the counter and pulled Luna against him. His hands moved back up her legs, then pulled her panties down so they fell around her ankles.

"George," She turned to look at him. "Here?"

"It will take too long to go upstairs." He lifted her up to sit on the counter, pulling her legs wide apart as he kissed her and slid two fingers deep inside her. The kiss was unbearably deep, so deep that Luna was dizzy. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, the other hand slid up her back to untie the halter top to bare her breasts. His mouth slid down her neck, over her chest, to lick her nipples.

"That's what they do too," She whispered, her hands fisted tightly in his hair. "The Leaping Hillfrogs. They suck each others flesh."

He pulled back to look into her eyes, the unhidden lust in his eyes making her blush. "I have a bit more than sucking in mind."

"I hope so," She breathed hard, so hard she was panting. "I'd rather you fuck me actually."

He pulled her off the corner, wrapping her legs around him as he shouldered them into the office, then swiped the top of his desk clear with a brush of his arm and lay her atop it. Her hands, so clumsy with everything else that morning, worked his pants off expertly, then stroked his cock until his eyes rolled back in his head. She grinned at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You promised to make me scream?"

He didn't have to be asked twice. He gripped the side of the desk for leverage, then slammed his cock inside of her as hard as he could with a loud grunt.

"Again!" She demanded, over and over again while he roughly thrust in and out. She was unbearably tight, and so wet he thought he might be driven mad. Sex with her was a million times better than he had dreamed it would be, her legs wrapped tightly around him while she bit at his neck. Her breasts bounced up and down and he caught them between his teeth, biting down softly and making her squirm in pleasure. Luna, who had always struck him as demure and innocent, had a filthy mouth and she encouraged him in the most vulgar ways.

"Fuck me George! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" He tightened his grip and anchored his feet, thrusting even deeper and sliding his hand between them to rub her clit. He felt his balls begin to tighten and he quickened his pace. He felt her begin to tighten around him and her eyes opened wide…as George had promised, Luna screamed as she came. Her hot sticky heat coating his balls. Her fingernails dug deeply into the back of his arms and he slammed deeply into her several more times before he too exploded and fell over her, panting heavily against her neck.

"Fuck," He whispered over and over again, his face buried between her breasts. "Holy fuck."

They were both drenched in sweat from head to toe and George realized that a shower was likely called for, for both of them-he quite looked forward to it, he had never had sex in the shower. They had a long day ahead of them, it wasn't even noon yet.

"Well, this was an interesting turn of events." Luna quipped "A bit sudden don't you think?"

"Not really," He kissed along her neck "I've wanted you since I saw you last week."

"So that's why you offered me a job." Luna giggled and kissed his sweaty cheek. "You could have just told me you know, I wouldn't have said no, and your shop wouldn't have been half destroyed."

George pushed up onto his elbows and grinned down at her. "I like having you work for me."

"Seriously George, I am a terrible employee."

"You're kidding right?" He laughed and bent his head to kiss her. "After sex like that, I'm making you employee of the month."


End file.
